


The Holly and the Ivy

by mr_inferiority



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Don't copy to another site, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Huddling For Warmth, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Power Outage, Sleepy Cuddles, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_inferiority/pseuds/mr_inferiority
Summary: о вражде между владельцем кофейни и флористом, неожиданно переросшей в любовь





	The Holly and the Ivy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Holly and the Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894014) by [die_traumerei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei). 



\- Боже мой, ты должна видеть, что он сейчас делает, - сообщил Баки, стоя у окна, где он размещал их рождественский рекламный баннер, нацеленный на тот тип женщины из высшего сословия, которая уже и так измотана своими заботами, но тут она узнает, что еще и родственники ее супруга вот-вот должны заявиться, и только деньги могут решить ее проблему. Много денег. Для Баки. За, предположительно, баннер с цветами. Но зато какими цветами!  
\- Черт возьми, когда-нибудь ты заживешь нормальной жизнью, а я в благодарность за это уйду в монастырь и буду молиться Иисусу.  
\- Не будь такой королевой драмы, Нат, тебе не идет, - хмыкнул Баки, поправляя веточки остролиста.  
\- Ну и что же твой заклятый враг делает сейчас? – спросила Нат, вздохнув.  
\- Он развешивает ужасные бумажные гирлянды, которые он, конечно же, сделал сам, и объявление, в котором говорится, что он закрыт на время празднования Рождества, чтобы предоставить своим сотрудникам выходные, - доложил Бак.  
\- Но ты же закрыт в это Рождество по тем же самым причинам, - хмыкнула Нат.  
\- Да, но я не собираюсь тыкать всех в это носом, - Баки впился взглядом в крупного накаченного парня, на котором был глуповатый маленький фартук, который был, очевидно, недостаточно большим даже для того, чтобы налезть на его член.  
Он стоял на чем-то у окна своей пекарни-кофейни, развешиваю свою эту гирлянду. Гирлянда представляла собой бумажные силуэты девочек и мальчиков, держащихся за руки.  
Баки Барнс, очевидно, недолюбливал Стива Роджерса больше, чем кого-либо, когда-либо во всем мире. Он считал Стива заносчивой, раздражающей, самодовольной ледышкой, короче, совершенно неприятным типом. Еще у того был осуждающий взгляд, и вообще, Стив был идиотом, любящим поспорить, и невыносимо раздражал Баки.  
Баки попытался поладить с ним, когда он только переехал и открыл свой магазин. Они жили в довольно небольшом городе, с одной улицей в деловой части города. Но это была клевая улица, с достаточно уютным местом, чтобы поселиться там, и Баки попытался, то есть он действительно пытался.  
И что он получил в ответ? Лекцию о справедливой оплате труда, подробное объяснение того, что магазин Стива использует только сертифицированную органическую продукцию, и то, что все, лежащее на прилавках, испек его друг, и то, что они собираются обжаривать кофе самостоятельно.  
Баки выпал из реальности тогда, когда Стив начал объяснять про сообщество угандийских фермеров, у которых он закупается напрямую. Возможно, он был чуточку груб, когда уходил, но не надо только его осуждать, окей? Он пришел с приветственным букетом из роз и плюща, и получил в ответ презрительное замечание о том, что плющ относится к агрессивным видам растений, ну то есть. У Баки была степень по агрономии, и он это, черт возьми, знал.  
Кроме того, их веганское пирожное был откровенно противным.  
(У Нат был друг среди сотрудников Стива, и она доложила Баки, что Дарси доложила ей, что Стив довольно громко сказал Дарси то, как сильно он не хочет больше видеть Баки снова, что не огорчило Баки, а даже обрадовало настолько, что он купил им бутылку водки, которую они втроем распили буквально той же ночью).  
Баки вдохнул запах, исходящий от кофейни тупицы Стива Роджерса, и вернулся к делам магазина. У него еще было много дел, которые требовали его внимания, плюс рождественско-свадебный букет, дизайн которого еще нужно было утвердить.

***

\- Божечки мои, он все еще там. Почему он все еще открыт в такое время? – покачал головой Стив, закрывая кофейню. Сумерки накрыли город, конечно, еще несколько часов назад – это была ночь перед зимним солнцестоянием. – Надеюсь, он платит Нат сверхурочные.  
Дарси закатила глаза.  
\- Ничего из этого тебя не касается, но они, если что, совладельцы. И они все равно не открываются почти до обеда. Не так много людей нуждается в букете роз по дороге на работу, знаешь ли.  
\- Да никому и не нужно было бы это, если б они знали, сколько человеческого труда вкладывается в сбор роз, - сказал Стив, и развернувшись, зашагал вниз по улице. Он жил всего в нескольких кварталах отсюда, Дарси – чуть дальше.  
\- Не важно, - вздохнула Дарси. - Уверен, что справишься завтра без меня?  
\- Уверен. Сэм присоединится ко мне, если понадобится помощь, - улыбнулся Стив. – Ничего, я справлюсь с утренним наплывом. Твоя подготовка к собеседованию на стажировку – вот что действительно важно.  
\- Спасибо, босс. Я вернусь так скоро, как смогу, - пообещала Дарси.  
\- Не торопись, погода завтра сильно испортится, будь аккуратна на обратной дороге. Дальше сама? – спросил Стив, остановившись, как спрашивал всегда.  
Дарси закатила глаза.  
\- Все нормально, увидимся завтра, Стив.  
\- До завтра, Дарси.  
Стив дошел до своего маленького домика в конце квартала, открыл дверь и вошел в холодную, темную комнату. Передернув плечами от холода, он включил обогрев, чтобы в доме стало немного теплее. Пройдя на кухню, Стив принялся за готовку. Он нарезал сейтан и бросил его в вок с овощами и острым соусом. Подумав, он также решил приготовить рис, достаточно, чтобы хватило и на ужин, и на завтрашний ланч – сытный и здоровый.  
Он мельком подумал, чем же ужинал сейчас Баки, и тут же себя одернул – мечты о неорганических стейках и большой порции жареного картофеля были совсем, совсем не про него.  
Стив вдруг также на миг подумал, есть ли у Баки друзья, для которых он мог бы готовить? Подружка или, может быть даже парень? Он же был на самом деле симпатичным. Наверняка, он многим людям нравился. Стив сильно сомневался, что этим вечером Баки готовил ужин совсем один.

***

Баки включил блендер, выключил, подумал, и включил его еще раз для лучшего эффекта. Закончив, он прополоскал под водой лезвия блендера и повернулся к своему врагу.  
\- Отлично. Сегодня ты – вся моя еда, поэтому попадешь прямиком в меня, - сообщил он большому стакану смузи. - Нравится нам это или нет.  
Захватив стакан, он побрел в свою спальню, где удобно устроился на кресле рядом с книжным шкафом. Свет уютно разливался по комнате, теплый и желтый. Баки открыл «Властелина колец» на том месте, где остановился в прошлый раз, в предвкушении спокойного вечера. Он мог пить свой ужин и читать, и получить, наконец-то, немного калорий. Завтрашний день должен был быть сытнее в этом плане.  
«Мне зайти?» - написала ему спустя полчаса Нат.  
«Не, все ок. Пью смузи. СПС», - написал он в ответ.  
«Чудненько. Тогда до завтра, милый».  
«До завтра».  
Баки улыбнулся и отложил телефон. Нат понимала его без слов. Она была его бро, даже не смотря на то, что считала, что у него странная навязчивая неприязнь к Стиву. Не любить кого-то не значило неприязнь, и в любом случае, пока Стив сыпет в его сторону колкостями, он будет сучиться в ответ. Так было честно.

***

\- Эй, Баки, доброе утро!  
\- Ты бодра и весела, - мрачно сказал Баки, глядя на Нат, - почему ты так бодра и весела?  
\- Потому что я устраиваю рождественскую вечеринку сегодняшним вечером, и ты, кстати, приглашен, - усмехнулась Нат. - Ты ведь придешь, да?  
\- С каких это пор ты устраиваешь рождественские вечеринки? – спросил Баки. – По вторникам?  
\- С тех пор, как мы с Дарси придумали это прошлой ночью. Да ладно тебе, приходи, будет весело.  
\- Эм, ну ладно. Ладно. Мне принести… что-нибудь? – предложил Баки.  
\- Только себя! – радостно прочирикала Нат.  
Наташа Романова никогда еще не издавала таких чирикающих звуков за всю свою жизнь. Баки потом еще весь день пытался заглянуть в ее глаза, но более ничего подобного она не выдавала.

***

\- Эй, босс, есть планы на вечер? – спросила Дарси, когда схлынул первый утренний поток посетителей. По ее мнению, Стив только что отлично сам с ним справился.  
\- Нет, а что? Что-то хотела? – спросил он в ответ, протирая эспрессо-машину.  
\- Только чтобы ты пришел на рождественскую вечеринку моей подруги.  
\- На вечеринку твоей подруги? – вопросительно приподнял бровь Стив.  
\- Ага! У меня есть друзья, и иногда мы с ними встречаемся. Да ладно, будет весело, - Дарси сложила кулачки под подбородком, - пожалуйста?  
\- Ладно. Ну то есть, да, я приду. Если ты хочешь… чтоб я пришел?  
\- Почему я и спросила, дурачок. Будет весело! – улыбнулась Дарси. - Мы можем принести туда непроданные кексики.  
\- Эм, ладно, - сказал Стив, - звучит хорошо.  
\- Класс! Эй, познакомишься с кем-нибудь, будет весело, не сомневайся.  
\- Да, конечно, - сказал Стив, выдавив из себя ответную улыбку, - будет классно.

***

Баки постучал в дверь Нат ровно через пятнадцать минут после того, как она сказала ему быть там.  
\- Привет, проходи! – сказал она, впуская его. – Ты даже не последний из тех, кто должен прийти.  
\- Черт, ты же знаешь, я должен был сделать свои… дела, - сказал Баки, входя вслед за Нат и следуя за ней по коридору в гостиную. – Эм. Привет.  
\- О. Привет, - сказал Стив Рождерс, глядя на него поверх тарелки с канапе.  
\- Привет, Баки! Рада, что у тебя получилось! Что там у тебя получилось? - неожиданно возникла между ними Дарси. - Фаршированные яйца?  
\- Эм, да, спасибо, - Баки аккуратно взял одно. Слава Богу, сегодня его организм не был таким капризным, и позволил сделать это. – Как дела?  
\- Не жалуюсь. Жду ответа насчет стажировки.  
\- О, это круто! – Дарси была милашкой, хоть Баки и виделся с ней всего пару раз, но она ему сразу понравилась. - Что ты изучаешь?  
\- Астрофизику.  
У Баки удивленно приоткрыл рот.  
\- Не может этого, блин, быть! Да ты крута!  
Он мельком огляделся поверх ее головы в попытке найти Нат, и был удивлен, наткнувшись взглядом на улыбку Стива, адресованную им обоим. Мда, воистину чудеса случаются.  
Может быть, именно она и подбодрила его попробовать завести светскую беседу. Это, и тот факт, что он и Стив, как оказалось, были до сих пор единственными гостями на этой вечеринке. Баки определенно нужно было допросить Нат на этот счет. Об этом и о том, что единственным украшением вечеринки была картонная голова Санты, прибитая к стене.  
\- Эти кексы великолепны, - сказал он, откусывая кусочек от одного, - «Красный бархат» мое любимое. Спасибо.  
\- Эм, пожалуйста. Да, мне тоже они нравятся, - Стив смущенно потер затылок, - они, к тому же, очень полезны, я делаю их с кокосовым маслом.  
\- О, класс. Так, э, здоровое питание типа… очень важно для тебя, так? – осторожно предположил Баки. Он откусил еще один крошечный кусочек, не очень-то жаждя есть перед мистером Осуждающий-взгляд, но ему нужно было чем-то себя занять. К тому же, кексы и вправду были вкусными.  
Стив кивнул на это с серьезным видом.  
\- Это важно для меня, потому что, ну, ты помещаешь это в свое тело. Поэтому правильное питание имеет огромное значение. Я стал вегетарианцем и никогда не жалел о своем решение, понимаешь? Ну и углубляясь в эту тему, ты на самом деле начинаешь понимать, какое дерьмо эта обработанная пища, - он сморщился, - и все эти добавки. Это не настоящая еда.  
Баки подумал о протеиновом порошке, который он замешивал в свое смузи.  
\- Эм, ну да, - усмехнулся он. – Я просто всегда думал о том, что надо брать от жизни все. Мы живем только раз, - он едва заметно улыбнулся, борясь с тошнотой, когда он откусил еще немного кекса. – Ну типа, если бы я не стал есть это пирожное, и меня бы сбила по дороге домой машина, я бы умер и никогда так и не узнал, какие они вкусные.  
\- Это совсем не смешно, - нахмурился Стив.  
\- Извини, - вздохнул Баки. – Думаю, Нат нужна моя помощь. Спасибо, что принес эти кексы.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - недружелюбно ответил Стив, и Баки чуть ли не бегом припустил через всю комнату.  
\- Божечки, какой же он странный, - прошипел он Нат, только завидев ее.  
\- Повзрослей уже, Баки, - закатила она глаза.  
\- Но он странный! У него будто палка в заднице, настолько он неестественный, - вздохнул Баки и взглянул на оставшуюся половину пирожного у себя в руке. Даже меньше половины. – Хочешь? Они и вправду вкусные.  
Лицо Нат подобрело.  
\- Спасибо, милый, - она взяла кекс и съела его одним укусом. – О, да, вкусно. Спасибо, что поделился.  
\- Ты же знаешь меня, - он едва заметно улыбнулся, - я такой, слишком щедрый.  
\- Да пошел ты, - сказала на это Нат, толкнув его локтем.  
\- Эй, Баки! – позвала Дарси. – Нат сказала, что у нее в подвале искусственная елка, идем, поможешь мне ее сюда притащить.  
\- Да, конечно, - улыбнулся Баки, стараясь вести себя дружелюбно. В конце концов, он же мог быть хорошим парнем. Даже если он не был хорош в переноске всякого дерьма из подвала.  
\- Она стоит где-то у дальней стены, - инструктировала в это время Нат, подойдя к Стиву, - длинная светлая коробка. Думаю, там есть и украшения.

***

\- Иисусе, кто вообще придумал эти подвалы, - ворчала Дарси, пока они спускались с Баки по крутой пыльной лестнице.  
Они довольно быстро нашли елку, но Дарси вдруг остановила его, положив руку на плечо Баки.  
\- Эй, - сказала она тихо, - я знаю, что ты ничего такого не имел в виду, но Стив типа супер-чувствителен к таким шуткам. Его родители умерли довольно молодыми, и он сильно болел в детстве.  
\- О Боже, я не знал. Мне так жаль, - сказал Баки, пораженный сам собой и своими поведением. – Вот же дерьмо. Черт.  
\- Эй, все нормально. Я знаю, что ты ничего такого не имел в виду, - она улыбнулась. – Просто теперь ты знаешь. Это отчасти объясняет, почему он так помешан на здоровье.  
\- Я больше не буду, - кивнул Баки, - ну, не буду шутить об этом или о чем-то еще. Бедняга, это действительно отстойно.  
\- Эм, ну да, - Дарси снова дружелюбно улыбнулась ему. – Ну ладно, хватит всяких нудных вещей. Давай найдем украшения.  
\- Никаких занудных разговоров, - улыбнулся в ответ Баки. - Я проверю эту кучу коробок, ты проверь эту, хорошо?  
\- Договорились, - согласилась Дарси и направилась к своей пыльной куче, пока Баки пытался найти игрушки для елки в особенно темном углу подвала.

***

Как только Баки скрылся в подвальной лестнице, Нат тут же повернулась к Стиву.  
\- Чувак, - тихо сказала она, - не говори с Баки о еде.  
\- Что? Но почему? - возмутился Стив. Он просто пытался быть дружелюбным, почему люди бывают такими придурками?  
\- Боже, ладно, - вздохнула она. – Это типа не мое дело, но у Баки… короче, проблемы с этим. С едой, с питанием. А ты у нас, ну, такой весь осуждающий в этом плане, да? Это все не помогает ему с его проблемами в приеме пищи, - она пристально взглянула не него. – Стив, я знаю, что ты не хотел вести себя как мудак, поэтому я не выгоняю тебя из своего дома. Но Баки даже не смог доесть пирожное, потому что все эти разговоры его напрягают. Не напрягай больше моего друга. Найди другие темы, о которых можно поговорить.  
\- О, - сказал Стив, чувствуя, как у него засосало под ложечкой, - прости, Нат. Я и вправду, я не… знал.  
Баки был такой красивый. Здоровый и сильный, казалось, ему легко жилось, он легко смеялся. У него были друзья и хорошая жизнь, судя по тому, что видел Стив.  
\- Прости, я больше не буду так себя вести.  
\- Отлично, - улыбнулась она. – Вы, ребята, на самом деле много в чем похожи, ты знал?  
\- Да ладно? – удивился Стив, как вдруг Баки и Дарси вышли из подвала. Баки неуклюже держал длинную коробку с нарисованной на ней елкой, а Дарси несла большую коробку украшений и игрушек.  
\- Господи Иисусе, - воскликнула Нат, - идея была в том, чтобы вы работали вместе.  
\- Мы и работали, - хором сказали они, хихикнув.  
Стив вдруг почувствовал укол ревности. Нет, Баки не крал его единственного настоящего друга в этом городе, нет.  
\- Окей, - вздохнула Нат, взявшись за один конец коробки, Баки же перехватил другой ее конец, но только правой рукой. Стив заметил, что его левая рука не совсем выпрямилась вдоль его тела, и она была заметно тоньше правой в районе бицепса.  
А еще он заметил, как бугрились мышцы на правой руке под его тонким свитером.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он мгновение спустя, помогая Баки вытащить части елки, которые должны были составить дерево, в то время как Дарси и Нат устанавливали подставку.  
\- Да, - улыбнулся Баки, удивленно взглянув на него. – Пару лет назад я попал в серьезную аварию и повредил руку. Но теперь все в порядке.  
\- Отлично. Мне жаль, что это с тобой случилось, - сказал Стив, потому что, ну потому что он не был мудаком, вот почему.  
Ну, по крайне мере, не в высшей степени.  
\- Спасибо, мне тоже жаль, - Баки, поколебавшись, вдруг застенчиво улыбнулся ему, - и мне жаль, если я обидел тебя чем-то, сказав что-то не то. Я бы ни за что не сказал бы этого, если бы… Извини, в общем.  
\- О, спасибо, - Стив почувствовал, что покраснел, - не важно. Я просто слишком чувствительный.  
\- Эй, нет. Ты имеешь право на свои чувства. О, вот и твой винтик, - сказал он, вручая его Стиву.  
Стив молча его взял, чувствуя себя по-дурацки. Баки оказался… в общем-то милым. Когда Стив понял это, наконец-то.  
А еще Баки был той еще занозой в заднице в развешивании гирлянды вокруг елки. Они спорили насчет того, как повесить ее, препирались над тем, должны ли они распутать сначала всю гирлянду (по мнению Стива) или потом уже, по ходу обматывания (по мнению Баки). Они уже было начали препираться насчет того, где поставить елку, но вмешалась Нат, потому что, в конце концов, это был ее дом.  
Вручив им по бокалу глинтвейна, она разрешила их спор насчет гирлянды, выбрав технику обмотки Баки вокруг дерева и разматывания самой гирлянды – так что, все было не так уж и плохо.  
Теплое и пряное вино согрело Стива. То, как Баки смешил Нат и Дарси, тоже его грело.  
Ему нужно было только чуть-чуть опереться на Баки, чтобы отрегулировать одну из веточек наверху, как вдруг он почувствовал себя так, будто его ударили – Баки был едва ли на дюйм ниже него, накаченным (хоть Стив тоже был весьма мускулистым парнем), но его спина, она была… такой надежной. Стив убрал руку, которая все это время касалась мягкого свитера Баки.  
\- Все в порядке? – спросил Баки взволнованно.  
Стив сглотнул и вспомнил, наконец, как быть человеком. А также тот факт, что стоять вот так вот близко к кому-то было супер-жутко, так что он отпрыгнул назад, предоставляя Баки личное пространство.  
-Да, эм, извини. Все хорошо.  
Баки странно взглянул на него, но Стив отвернулся, чувствуя, как горят щеки, направляясь к украшениям.  
\- Хэй, Нат, просто из любопытства, кто-нибудь еще придет? - спросил Баки, фиксируя последний из огоньков гирлянды на елке.  
\- Тони Старк, может быть, - ответила Нат из кухни, где она смешивала себе напиток.  
\- Мда, отлично, - мрачно произнес Баки.  
\- О нет, - простонал Стив, и они обернулись друг на друга.  
\- Тоже ненавидишь его? – радостно спросил Баки.  
\- Ненависть слишком громко сказано, - ответил Стив.  
\- Поэтому и подходит, да? – усмехнулся Баки, прищурившись.  
Стив вдруг неожиданно для себя рассмеялся.  
\- Да, в некотором смысле.  
Баки пожал плечами и направился к столу с едой.  
\- В более чем достаточном для меня, - сказал он, и Стив вдруг был поражен тем фактом, как он был счастлив, увидев Баки копающегося в еде и разворачивающего пирожное.  
Завтра он сделает целую тарелку таких и отнесет в его цветочный магазин. Так стоп. Или это уже перебор? Множество вещей, которые делал Стив, были излишними. Может, он принесет только маленькую тарелку для Баки и Нат. И вкусный кофе. И даже если Баки не будет голодным, Стив хотел бы, чтобы он съел что-то теплое и вкусное. Да, это больше подходит.  
Остаток вечера прошел немного неловко, но они избежали еще более ужасных оплошностей в отношении друг друга, и даже ушли вместе, шагая в тишине замерзших улиц.  
\- Я живу сразу за светофором, - сказал Баки.  
\- Не может быть! Я живу сразу за углом от тебя, - сказал Стив. Было ли это попыткой сблизиться? Ну да, это была она.  
\- Правда? Ха, ну, это маленький городок, и все такое.  
Стив согласно хмыкнул, после чего они снова погрузились в молчание до тех пор, пока Баки не замедлился и не остановился.  
\- Ну, эм, вот и мой дом, - сказал он. – Было приятно пообщаться с тобой, Стив.  
\- Мне тоже, - сказал Стив с облегчением. – Доброй ночи.  
\- И тебе, - Баки махнул ему рукой и шагнул за кованую калитку.  
Стив проводил его взглядом до самой двери, и продолжил свой путь до дома.

***

На следующий день Стив приготовил небольшую тарелку капкейков и два стакана кофе на вынос.  
\- Нат обычно заказывает черный, а Баки предпочитает кофе с большим количеством молока и сахара, - сказал Дарси, обслужив клиента.  
Стив уставился на нее.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я приготовила кофе сама, босс? – спросила она, просияв широкой улыбкой.  
\- Нет уж, - ответил Стив, и достал молоко, чтобы долить его в кофе для Баки. Достаточно молока, чтобы быть уверенным, что кофе будет вкусным и все еще горячим после того, как Стив придет к ним в их магазин через дорогу.  
Выражение лица Баки, делающего большой глоток горячего напитка и издающего счастливые звуки нисколько не согревало сердце Стива, нет.

***

\- Извини, у меня не было продуктов для «Красного бархата», - объяснил Стив, подтолкнув тарелку капкейков по прилавку, - но эм… эти кексы довольно популярны.  
\- Стив, ты не мой личный пекарь, - улыбнулся Баки на это, - это все равно очень мило с твоей стороны, так что, спасибо.  
Он развернул обертку капкейка и сунул кекс целиком в рот, радостно простонав, распробовав творожно-лимонную начинку.  
\- Божечки, это так вкусно, просто потрясающе.  
\- Спасибо, - Стив смущенно потер затылок, - ничего особенного, правда.  
\- Оооо, угощения, - Нат вихрем налетела на тарелку капкейков и стащила один.  
\- У нас есть еще кофе, - сказал Баки, передав ей стакан.  
\- Большое спасибо, это так неожиданно, - вежливо произнесла Нат. И довольно многозначительно.  
\- Я просто хотел поблагодарить тебя за приглашение на вечеринку, - сказал Стив. Черт, почему он никогда не придумывает план? Он должен был придумать причину своего визита тогда, когда у него еще было время подумать. Улыбка Баки не была уважительной причиной, не так ли? Вчера в это же время они ненавидели друг друга.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста. И я уверена, ты просто не хотел, чтобы Баки чувствовал себя обделенным, поэтому принес угощения и для него, - состроив невинное выражение лица, сказала Нат.  
Баки повернулся к ней, вперив в нее взгляд, она посмотрела на него в ответ. Баки выглядел не слишком обрадованным ее словам.  
Вздохнув, Нат снова повернулась к Стиву.  
\- Спасибо, Стив, это и правду было очень мило с твоей стороны.  
Стойте, Баки что, только что защитил его от подначивания Нат? Что это было? Стив иногда так уставал объяснять самому себе поступки других людей.  
\- Пожалуйста, - в конце концов, ответил он.  
\- Подожди, - позвал Баки, когда Стив уже собирался уходить, - у меня тоже есть кое-что для тебя.  
Он подошел к одному из своих рабочих мест, срезал две веточки остролиста и протянул их Стиву.  
\- Этот я вырастил сам, на заднем дворе, - объяснил Баки, улыбаясь. Он прикрепил одну веточку к фартуку Стива, а вторую вручил ему в руки.  
Левая Баки рука была прохладной на ощупь. Пальцы Стива чуть задержались на пальцах Баки, когда он брал веточку. Он бы хотел согреть эти пальцы. Может даже поцелуями.  
Черт, что творилось в его голове эти несколько дней? Он и Баки только-только начали нормально разговаривать. Не хватало ему еще влюбиться в него так быстро!  
\- Для Дарси, - сказал Баки, кивнув на зеленые листочки в руке Стива, - так что вы, ребята, теперь все такие кругом рождественские.  
Стив тепло улыбнулся ему.  
\- Спасибо, Баки. Я пойду. Еще увидимся?  
\- Увидимся, - попрощался Баки.  
Стив проигнорировал то, как он толкнул Нат локтем после того, как она сладким голоском попрощалась со Стивом.  
На следующий день Баки зашел в их кофейню купить кофе для себя и для Нат. Стив отлучился, доставляя заказа, но пришел как раз тогда, когда Баки уже выходил из кофейни.  
\- Одевайся теплее, - весело крикнул ему Баки, оглянувшись через плечо, - сегодня грянут морозы.  
\- Ты тоже, - сказал Стив, не обращая внимания на то, как что-то в районе солнечного сплетения сжалось в ответ на улыбку Баки. Он же не приходил раньше покупать к ним кофе, не так ли?  
\- Эй, босс, - весело улыбаясь, позвала Дарси, - мы получили еще один заказ. Тарелка печенья к вечеру.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Стив. Это означало, что он будет возиться внизу возле печи, что избавляло его от необходимости одеваться теплей.  
\- Да, и Баки принес это в кофейню, - сказал она, кивнув на маленькую пуансеттию. – Он был огорчен, не встретив тебя здесь.  
\- Хм. Очень мило с его стороны, - сказал Стив. Цветок был красивым и идеально подходил для свободного места у входа в кофейню.  
Может, он мог бы сделать чуть больше печенья? Совсем чуть-чуть. Или нет, он не должен был всякий раз пытаться накормить Баки, он ведь мог заставить его чувствовать себя некомфортно. Он должен был придумать что-то, что понравилось бы Баки независимо от того, как он относился к еде.  
\- Земля Стиву, - позвала Дарси, помахав рукой перед его лицом, - центр управления Стиву. Разве тебе не нужно идти печь печенья?  
\- Я знаю, Иисусе, дай мне пару минут, - сказал Стив, закатив глаза. Улыбаясь, он все-таки отправился на кухню.

***

Это были напряженные несколько дней в преддверии Рождества, но каким-то образом Стив и Баки находили причины, чтобы каждый день ходить друг к другу.  
Баки принес маленький букет цветов, который, как он утверждал, не был никем куплен, а Стив провел всю ночь, рисуя магазин Баки и Нат по памяти на лицевой стороне своей рождественской открытки.  
\- Похоже, ты запал на него, - сказал Сэм, подписывая открытку.  
\- Я запал на него, - согласился Стив.  
\- Он, кстати, тоже запал на тебя, - сказал Сэм, передав ему открытку.  
\- Нет, это не так, - поморщился Стив, - он не из моей лиги.  
\- Я твой волшебный черный друг, не спорь со мной, - фыркнул Сэм. – Если я говорю, что он запал на тебя, это значит лишь то, что он запал на тебя.  
Стив шумно вздохнул, и сообщил Сэму, что с этого момента его праздничная премия будет переводиться в фонд НАСПЦН , и отправился дарить открытку.  
Самое паршивое было то, что Сэм, возможно, был прав. Баки часто улыбался Стиву. И флиртовал с ним. И смотрел на Стива, блестя своими серо-голубыми глазами в обрамлении длинных черных ресниц, и это все заставляло сердце Стива трепетать.  
Наконец, в канун Рождества Стив принес свое последнее подношение – шведские булочки с корицей. Нат стояла за прилавком вся в черном, как обычно, но с шапкой Санты в честь грядущих праздников.  
\- О, еще угощения! – она с благодарностью приняла кофе, и, обернувшись, крикнула себе за спину:  
\- Баки, нам принесли сладости!  
Баки появился в дверном проеме в точно такой же шапке Санты, хотя одет он был в праздничный зеленый пуловер. Он явно работал, так как рукава его пуловера были закатаны до локтей. Стив не мог не увидеть серебристый браслет вокруг его левой руки, когда тот потянулся за кофе.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он, нахмурившись. Что-то случилось, и Стив был не в курсе?  
\- Я в порядке, - заверил его Баки, успокаивающе коснувшись руки. – Погода портится, и моя рука из-за этого болит, и перестает слушаться. Мне просто нужно немного дополнительной помощи, чтобы двигать ею.  
\- Сочувствую, - сказал Стив, держа руку Баки в своих. Металл от браслета был прохладным, кожа Баки тоже, и Стив мягко сжал его кисть, пытаясь ее немного согреть. - Булочки с корицей обладают лекарственным действием. Просто на заметку, - улыбнулся он.  
Баки хихикнул и повернул кисть, чтобы вложить свою ладонь в ладонь Стива.  
\- Ты просто сокровище. У нас тоже есть кое-что для тебя.  
\- Действительно? – едва слышно пробормотала Нат, поедая одну из булочек, когда Баки вернулся в свою маленькую мастерскую. Он вышел из нее через секунду с красивым рождественским венком из остролиста и самшита с красным бархатным бантом наверху.  
\- Веселого Рождества, Стив.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Стив, искренне тронутый подарком. – Это очень щедро с твоей стороны.  
\- Ну, ты приносишь нам всякие лакомства из кофейни, так что, - сказал Баки, широко улыбаясь.  
\- Все равно, спасибо, спасибо вам обоим.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - невинным голоском отозвалась Нат. Стив отметил, что на тарелке было уже на две булочки меньше, чем когда он принес.  
\- Итак, - сказал Баки после непродолжительного неловкого молчания, - какие планы на праздники?  
Стив пожал плечами.  
\- Наверное, просто приготовлю сытный ужин. Ничего такого. Я сам по себе. У тебя?  
Баки едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Планирую заняться ничегонеделанием.  
\- Какой ужас, - пожурил Стив, - твоя семья, должно быть, уехала из города?  
\- Угу, - Баки улыбнулся шире, - кроме того, я еврей.  
\- О, да, этого достаточно, - Стив провел рукой по волосам, смутившись от своих же слов, и молясь о мгновенной смерти. – Черт, я не должен был так говорить.  
\- Ничего, я не обиделся. Эй, а не хочешь зайти выпить завтра вечером? Я научу тебя играть в дрейдл , - поддразнил его Баки.  
Стив рассмеялся, потому что то, что Баки считал его болваном, было забавным, а еще они вроде как собирались потусоваться вместе, и Стиву не придется умереть от полного одиночества в канун Рождества, как он планировал.  
\- Хорошо, с удовольствием. Принести что-нибудь?  
\- Только себя, пожалуй, - ответил Баки.  
\- Конечно. Нат, что насчет тебя? Есть планы? – спросил Стив.  
\- Есть, - ответила Нат, уставившись на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
Стив нагловато посмотрел на нее в ответ, потому что, возможно, у него наметилось свидание, и это приободрило его.  
Нат проиграла в их гляделках, рассмеявшись и поцеловав его в щеку. Она пожелала Стиву веселого Рождества, когда он собрался вернуться в свою кофейню, а Баки радостно помахал ему, прощаясь. Стив чувствовал себя счастливым и полным надежд.

***

Прямо в середине дня в канун рождественского вечера пошел снег, большими белыми хлопьями накрывающий собой весь мир. Стив выходил каждый час прочищать тропинку к дому и тротуар перед своим и соседними домами. Большинство его соседей уехали на праздники, и никто не разделял с ним в эти моменты холодный воздух и потрескивание снега под ногами.  
Он включил рождественскую музыку и гирлянды на своей маленькой елке, присел на диван в попытке немного почитать и насладиться праздничным выходным. Весь день он провел сам по себе, силой воли удерживая себя дома, чтобы не заявиться к Баки ни минутой раньше, чем оговаривалось.  
Только когда Баки позвонил, Стив отправился к нему. Дверь в его дом была приоткрыта.  
\- Привет? – поздоровался Стив, войдя в дом и пройдя на звуки к кухне.  
\- Хэй, Стив, - Баки размешивал что-то в кастрюльке, увидев Стива, он убавил огонь, затем обошел барную стойку, чтобы обнять Стива. – Веселого Рождества.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Стив, покраснев. – С прошедшим праздником Хануки.  
Баки усмехнулся.  
\- Спасибо. Проходи, грейся, - сказал он, и взяв пальто Стив, пошел закрывать дверь в дом. – Я приготовил глинтвейн, и, кстати, печенья тоже скоро будут готовы.  
\- Ты… приготовил их для меня? – удивленно спросил Стив.  
В доме Баки было уютно, пахло Рождеством, хоть украшений было мало, и в основном они были серебристыми и темными, но это не выглядело депрессивно или мрачно, а наоборот, успокаивающе.  
\- Ну, я-то, конечно, мог обойтись одной бутылкой вина, но… - весело поддразнил Баки, и Стив улыбнулся на это, чувствуя себя слишком большим и неуместным для этого дома.  
\- Спасибо, - мягко произнес он, - серьезно, спасибо тебе. Классно, что мне не пришлось провести этот день, ну, знаешь, в одиночку, - он смущенно потер затылок. – Я… я вправду с нетерпением ждал этого вечера с тобой.  
\- Я тоже, - ответил Баки, и разлил ароматное вино в два тяжелых стеклянных бокала. – Хэй, пойдем в гостиную, смотреть, как падает снег.  
\- Воу, точно, - согласился Стив.  
Они прошли в гостиную, устроившись на мягком диване.  
\- Честное слово, за последние несколько минут снега стало еще больше.  
\- Да, на улице настоящий ураган, - согласился Баки. – Но это классно. Утром было довольно тихо, снег падал едва слышно, не то, что сейчас.  
Стив улыбнулся.  
\- Ага, сегодня я целый день чистил тротуары от снега, и все, что я слышал, это мое собственное дыхание. Было очень тихо.  
\- Я не слишком-то люблю весь этот физический труд, но да, - пошутил Баки. – И спасибо, что пришел. Вокруг тишина. Все мои соседи разъехались на праздники.  
\- Не любишь весь этот физический труд? Ага, как же, - передразнил его Стив.  
Дорожка, ведущая к дому Баки, и тротуар выглядели идеально вычищенными.  
\- Кстати, о соседях. В моем квартале тоже все мертво. А как твоя рука, в порядке? – спросил Стив, нахмурившись. Погода становилась все хуже.  
\- Да, в порядке, - сказал Баки, протянув ему руку. Он все еще носил серебристый браслет, и Стив смог разглядеть толстый шрам, идущий по задней части предплечья. – Наверное, уже завтра мне эта штука не понадобится.  
\- Отлично, - мягко произнес Стив, отпив немного вина, смутившись от того, каким он был придурком, спрашивая обо всем этом. – Так, э…  
\- Черт, светская беседа, - Баки улыбнулся, и Стив рассмеялся.- Хорошо, давай сделаем этот разговор как можно более неприятным. Место рождения, количество братьев и сестер, специальность в колледже, все, что ты больше всего ненавидишь в клиентах. Вперед!  
Стив рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
\- Ладно, Бруклин, сестер и братьев нет, изобразительное искусство и люди, которые чувствуют свое превосходство над теми, кто работает в кофейне. Ты?  
\- Черт, что там было в моем списке неудобных вопросов? – задумался Баки, закусив губу, что делало его просто очаровательным. - Ладно. Шелбивилль, Индиана. Три сестры. Агрономия и, наконец, люди, которые думают, что свежие экзотические цветы это их божественное право, которое должно предоставляться им двадцать четыре на семь, - он слегка улыбнулся. - Люди будут злиться, что я закрыт сегодня и завтра.  
\- Да, - согласился Стив. - Но они могут пойти отсосать. Вы с Нат заслуживаете отдыхать в эти праздники.  
\- Как и вы с Дарси, - сказал Баки.  
\- И Сэм. Ты не виделся с ним еще? – спросил Стив. – Он готовит мне выпечку и хлеб.  
\- Я его еще не встречал, но уже люблю, - торжественно произнес Баки, и подмигнул. – Печенье, наверное, уже готово. Да ладно, можешь спокойно осуждать меня про себя, если что.  
\- Я бы не… окей, - признался Стив. – Прости.  
\- Да все в порядке, я бы тоже так делал, - сказал Баки, и они отправились на кухню. Там Баки вытащил из духовки противень с украшенными сахаром печеньями. Он вытащил одно и протянул ее Стив.  
\- Попробуй, я пек такое в первый раз.  
\- Вкусно, - заверил его Стив, и это действительно было так. Печенья были хрустящими и сладкими, это был настоящий пир на двоих. Стив изо всех сил старался не думать, из чего они – Баки определенно использовал белый сахар и белую муку, и это было нормальным. Несколько печенек на Рождество ему не повредят.  
\- Я должен был сделать что-то полезное, да? – спросил тихо Баки, останавливаясь на полпути к печенью в форме звезды.  
\- Нет, Господи, нет, Бак. Они идеальны, - Стив улыбнулся ему. – Прости.  
\- И ты меня, - Баки улыбнулся и заметно приободрился. – Давай, допивай свое вино и наливай еще, его еще много. Я хочу еще немного понаблюдать за снегом с тобой.  
Конечно, уже давно стемнело, но снег был виден под уличными фонарями, большими сугробами лежащий на земле.  
\- Да, так и сделаю, - сказал Стив, обрадованный возможностью оторваться от печенья. Но его не обрадовало, что и Баки отложил уже наполовину съеденную печенюшку. Неужели он действительно собирался испортить вечер этого удивительного парня?  
Стив молча вернулся на диван, Баки устроился напротив него в мягком кресле. Было удивительно уютно сидеть вот так с ним. Баки что-то искал в своем айпаде, пока, наконец, из него не раздался голос Нат Кинг Коула, который напевал одну из своих рождественских песен.  
\- О, - удивился Стив, прекратив переваривать себя заживо в своих мрачных мыслях, - это любимая песня моей мамы. Она все время играла ее на пианино, когда я был маленьким.  
\- Классно! – улыбнулся Баки. – Я просто, эм, выбрал случайный рождественский альбом, - признался он, опустив глаза.  
\- И испек мне печенье, и приготовил глинтвейн, - сказал Стив, тронув плечо Баки и заглядывая ему в глаза. Они справятся, должны были справиться. – Спасибо тебе. Это очень, очень мило.  
\- Все в порядке, - Баки застенчиво улыбнулся ему. – Эй, ты научишь меня готовить что-нибудь из твоего любимого? Я хочу приготовить что-нибудь, что понравилось бы тебе.  
\- Мне понравится все, что ты приготовишь для меня, - сказал Стив, не задумываясь.  
Баки рассмеялся.  
\- Я серьезно!  
\- И я! – заверил его Стив. Он смущенно провел рукой по волосам. – Прости, что так вышло… слушай, знаешь что? Приходи как-нибудь ко мне на ужин, - предложил он с улыбкой, - если ты, конечно, все еще захочешь общаться со мной после сегодняшнего вечера. Я приготовлю что-нибудь из своего обычного рациона, чтобы ты понял, что я предпочитаю.  
\- Ладно, - медленно ответил Баки, - да, хорошо, договорились.  
\- Ты выбираешь день, - сказал Стив, - ну то есть, ты же живешь буквально за углом, так что, в любой день.  
Лицо Баки заметно просветлело.  
\- Правда?  
Стив мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что не был мудаком последние сорок пять секунд.  
\- Правда. В любое время. Я обычно готовлю для двоих.  
Баки улыбнулся шире.  
\- Мне нравится твоя идея.  
\- Мне тоже.  
Последнее напряжение рассеялось. Стив сделал глоток вина, смакуя вкус специй на языке, и слегка отклонил голову на спинку дивана.  
\- Так… мы теперь друзья? – спросил Баки после долгой паузы, вызванной тем, что их по-настоящему загипнотизировала метель, негодующая за окном.  
\- Да. Ну то есть… мне хотелось бы, чтоб это было так.  
\- Да, и я тоже, - тихо сказал Баки.  
\- Хм, это отлично? – предположил Стив, и Баки рассмеялся, отставив пустой стакан в сторону.  
\- Отлично, – отозвался эхом Баки и улыбнулся Стиву. – Хочешь еще вина?  
\- Нет, не стоит, - ответил Стив. Два бокала вина, даже такого вкусного, это было… черт, в конце концов, это же Рождество. – Не прямо сейчас, по крайней мере. Может, позже?  
\- Хорошо, пусть стоит на плите, - сказал Баки, вставая. – Хэй, у меня совсем нет идей, но, может, ты хотел бы сделать что-нибудь, ну знаешь, рождественское?  
Стив пронаблюдал за тем, как Баки на кухне набрал стакан воды и прикончил печенье, которое не доел до этого – прекрасное зрелище, посчитал Стив.  
(Баки должно быть был сейчас на вкус таким же пряным как вино и сладким как сахар. Стив очень старался не думать об этом).  
\- Я не знаю, - признался он. – Хм, я помню эту музыку. Я помню то, как мы с отцом смотрели старые фильмы в это время года, когда я был еще маленьким. И как украшал елку с мамой, но я уже сделал это.  
Баки мягко улыбнулся ему и сел на другой конец дивана, но все же ближе к Стиву, чем сидел до этого.  
\- Мы вполне можем посмотреть фильмы.  
\- Не знаю, я мало помню, о чем они были, - признался Стив. – Мои родители умерли, когда я был маленьким, и потом я переезжал от родственников к другим родственникам, и к приемным родителям, и все такое.  
\- Мне так жаль, - сказал Баки, и это действительно звучало так. – Сколько лет тебе было?  
\- Семь, когда умер отец, и четырнадцать, когда умерла мама.  
\- Черт, это ужасно, мне так жаль, Стив, - сказал Баки, и протянул было к нему руку, но, поколебавшись, убрал ее.  
\- Ты вполне можешь коснуться меня, смерть не заразна, - ляпнул Стив, не подумав.  
\- Черт, я знаю это, - огрызнулся Баки в ответ. – Я не знал, хочешь ли ты, чтобы тебя трогали, понимаешь?  
\- Прости, - пробормотал Стив.  
\- И ты меня, - вздохнул Баки. - Итак, у нас есть старые фильмы, старая музыка. А чем ты занимаешься, будучи уже взрослым?  
Стив удивленно моргнул. Он буквально только что повел по отношению к этому парню, как мудак, а что же он?  
\- Ты серьезно?  
Баки закатил глаза.  
\- Я еврей. Я типа совсем не в курсе, чем вы, язычники, занимаетесь в этот праздник. Все мои рождественские традиции связаны с китайской едой.  
Стив расхохотался.  
\- Я веду себя как мудак, а ты только шутишь в ответ.  
Он покачал головой, все еще удивленной такой добротой по отношению к нему.  
\- Баки, все, что ты захочешь, я буду рад заняться тем, чем ты захочешь.  
\- Да, но я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, - сказал он, - сегодня ведь твой праздник.  
\- Нет, - тихо возразил Стив, - это просто ночь, когда мы проводим время вместе. Я на самом деле не праздную Рождество, - признался он. - У меня есть елка и прочее, но... - он пожал плечами. - Это дерьмовый праздник, когда ты один, - сказал он, и должно быть вино так сильно ударило ему в голову, потому что он почувствовал, как слезы навернулись на глаза, грозя пролиться и испортить медленно зарождающуюся дружбу между ними его рыданиями.  
\- Ох, милый, - пробормотал Баки, положив теплую и тяжелую руку на плечо Стива, - не надо…  
Его перебил свет, который так внезапно выключился, погрузив дом в тишину.  
\- Черт, - выругался Баки.  
Стив вытер глаза, выпрямившись.  
\- Должно быть, электричество вырубилось из-за ветра.  
Он снова протер глаза, и вдруг подпрыгнул от испуга, когда рука Баки неожиданно приобняла его за плечи.  
\- Стив, эй, не расстраивайся, ты же не один сегодня. И это Рождество, ты не можешь грустить в Рождество, - не зло поддразнил он.  
\- Сегодня только канун Рождества, - сказал Стив, шмыгнув носом.  
\- Только ты можешь быть таким педантичным в такой момент, - нежно произнес Баки. Он осторожно обнял Стива, и левой рукой тоже. – Моя точка зрения все та же, - он погладил Стива по спине, – ты можешь грустить двадцать шестого, но не сегодня или завтра.  
\- Я не грущу? – сказал Стив полувопросительно, улыбаясь.  
\- Нет, только не в мою смену, - Баки отстранился и улыбнулся ему, едва видимый в тусклом свете. – Да ладно тебе. У меня и свечи есть, - он лукаво улыбнулся, - если ты все еще можешь смотреть на меня сейчас.  
\- О нет, - сказал он страшным голосом, - я не имел в виду…  
\- Я знаю, и я прощаю тебя, - сказал Баки, вставая. – Да ладно. Они, конечно, не от производителей из ассоциации свободной торговли сои или как там, но зато они дают немного света.  
\- Прости, - неловко отозвался Стив, заходя вслед за Баки на кухню, подсвечивая дорогу фонарем от мобильника. – Я не… я стараюсь быть не таким уж придурком в таких вещах.  
\- И ты меня прости. Есть вещи, в которых я тоже тот еще придурок, - сказал Баки, найдя свечи и передавая их Стиву. – Не против отнести их в гостиную?  
\- Конечно, - сказал Стив, стараясь скрыть удивление в своем голосе.  
\- Что не так?  
\- Ты так легко попросил помощь, - выпалил Стив. – Я никогда так не мог. Ну то есть, у меня действительно это плохо получается.  
\- Ты не говорил об этом, - сказал Баки, ведя их обратно в гостиную. Он жестом показал Стиву, чтобы тот поставил свечи на низкий стеклянный стол, зажег их и свернулся калачиком на диване.  
\- Возьми себе одеяло, скоро в доме станет совсем холодно без включенного отопления.  
\- Да, у меня дома также, – признался Стив, завернувшись в мягкий шерстяной плед. Баки сделал то же самое, сев в одном углу дивана, Стив сел в другом, и они касались ногами посередине дивана.  
\- Мне легко это делать из-за моей руки, - мягко сказал Баки, продолжая разговор. - Это был просто несчастный случай. Это была не моя вина, так что ... сейчас все хорошо. И обычно все не так уж и плохо, - он пожал плечами. - Мне действительно повезло.  
\- Да, - сказал Стив также тихо. - Мне жаль, что это случилось с тобой, но я рад, что сейчас все в порядке.  
Баки грустно улыбнулся ему.  
\- Спасибо. Есть, конечно, и у меня вещи, в которых мне нужна помощь, но я не могу о ней просить.  
\- Ну, я, в принципе, не могу просить ни о какой помощи, так что в этом я тебя побил, - сказал Стив, и был очень доволен собой, когда Баки рассмеялся.  
\- Прости, - сказал он, - Просто… Господи, Нат была права, когда сказала, что мы оба те еще засранцы в том, чтобы посоревноваться с кем-нибудь в чем угодно.  
Он застенчиво улыбнулся, продолжив:  
\- У меня расстройство пищевого поведения, и иногда мне трудно с ним справиться.  
\- О, Баки, - Стив дотронулся своими ногами до ног Баки. – А у меня вообще депрессия. Я… окей, ты только не подумай ничего, ты знаешь разницу между желанием убить себя и планами на самоубийство?  
Баки кивнул.  
\- Я больше не строю планов. Но, да, - Стив едва заметно улыбнулся. – Помимо всех других вещей в плане здоровья. И это все на фоне моей очаровательной личности.  
\- Эй, ты слишком строг к себе, - Баки поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся. – Ты хороший человек, Стив, когда ты вот такой спокойный.  
\- Ты тоже.  
Баки рассмеялся.  
\- Справедливо, - он толкнул Стива пальцами ног. – Прости, что вел себя как мудак из-за твоего веганского пирожного.  
\- Оно было довольно плохим, - признался Стив. – Рецепт нуждался в доработке. Я … прости меня, Баки. Что вел себя с тобой грубо, когда ты просто старался быть милым. Мне жаль, что я заставлял тебя чувствовать себя некомфортно со всей этой историей с едой.  
\- Спасибо, - Баки зарылся глубже в свое гнездышко из пледа, - друзья?  
\- Друзья, - улыбнулся Стив, вставая на колени. – Иди сюда, обнимемся. Ты знаешь, что хочешь этого.  
Баки хихикнул и тоже встал на колени, его руки обвились вокруг талии Стива, и руки Стива вместе со своим пледом, обернулись вокруг Баки.  
\- Ммм, так тепло, - вздохнул Баки.  
\- О Боже, Баки, ты совсем замерз, - Стив притянул его немного ближе, и холодное лицо Баки прижалось к его лицу. – Как ты так быстро замерз?  
\- Я всегда такой, - пробормотал Баки, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Стива. – Боже, ты как печка.  
\- Стой так пока, - сказал Стив, начиная волноваться. - Поставь ноги сюда, да, вот так. Ох, Баки.  
Баки хихикнул.  
\- Чего ты боишься, я же не замерзну здесь до смерти.  
\- Нет, но ты можешь заболеть. И вот это уже плохо, - Стив погладил его по спине.  
\- Это довольно мило, - сказал Баки, смеясь, когда Стив прижал его руки к своей груди. - Ты просто мегазаботливый! О, Боже мой, конечно, ты такой.  
\- Черт возьми, да, - Стив сдвинул угол пледа, чтобы накрыть Баки лучше, - я дерьмовый друг, но я стараюсь.  
\- Не надо так говорить, - твердо произнес Баки, - ты вовсе не такой.  
\- Баки, все, что мы делали, это были мудаками по отношению друг к другу, как только встретились.  
Баки хихикнул и обхватил Стива за талию, прижавшись ближе.  
\- Ну да. Это и на моей совести тоже, - он положил голову Стиву на плечо. -Ты хорошо относишься к Дарси и Нат. Ты очень хорошо относишься ко мне. Ты заботишься о людях. Ты хочешь, чтобы все они были здоровыми и ели только полезную пищу. Ты хочешь сделать мир лучше. Я знаю твой типаж, Стивен Роджерс. Ты заботишься обо всех.  
Они обнимались – если это можно было бы назвать так - при свечах еще несколько часов, слушая завывания ветра. Ветер бился об окна, и когда он вдруг особенно сильно ударил в окно, Баки вздрогнул, и Стив обнял его крепче, прижимая к себе.  
\- Прости, - пробормотал Баки, но Стив дал ему понять, что все в порядке.  
Они говорили вполголоса, Баки рассказал Стиву о Хануке, а Стив рассказал ему о переезде в их маленький городок из Бруклина, они говорили на разные темы – и о хорошем, и о плохом в их жизнях.  
\- Слушай, - вдруг сказал Баки, когда уже стало совсем поздно, и они уже начали зевать, - оставайся ночевать. На улице ужасная погода, опасно выходить в это время, даже если ты пройдешь только за угол. И здесь, наверное, сейчас теплее, чем у тебя дома.  
Подумав о том, что у него дома и вправду должно быть жуть как холодно, Стив согласился. В доме Баки тоже было холодно, но когда они вот так прижимались друг к другу под пледом, было вполне сносно.  
\- Отлично. Хэй, я могу одолжить тебе пижаму, - сказал Баки, высвобождаясь из его объятий. Он встал, все еще обмотанный в плед, и протянул Стиву руку. – В моей спальне только одно маленькое окно, так что, возможно, там немного теплее.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я спал с тобой в одной кровати? – спросил Стив, потому что, очевидно, он был идиотом.  
\- Конечно. В этом и смысл, так мы удержим тепло. Или, если быть честными, так я могу воровать тепло у тебя, - признался Баки.  
Стив громко рассмеялся и обнял его, прижав его лицо к своему плечу. Слава Богу, оно все еще было теплым.  
\- Хорошо, в этом есть смысл. Тогда пойдем, посмотрим, насколько все плохо.  
Все было плохо, но не так ужасно. Баки продрог от холода, пока переодевался, и Стив завернул его плотнее в одеяло и уложил в постель, забираясь следом.  
\- Уверен, что будешь в порядке? – спросил он, начиная волноваться. Баки, казалось, был самой зимой, таким он был холодным.  
Баки кивнул и прижался немного ближе.  
\- Конечно. Прости, я просто... Я всегда был таким. Это меня не беспокоит.  
Стив выдержал паузу, прежде чем сказать:  
\- То есть, хочешь сказать, что тебе вовсе не холодно?  
\- Ох, пошел вон из моего дома.  
Стив рассмеялся.  
\- О Боже, а ведь ты действительно думаешь, что говоришь умные вещи, - простонал Баки.  
\- Я великолепен, - ответил на это Стив. Он погладил Баки по спине, и поправил одеяло, чтобы оно укрывало их лучше.  
Баки зевнул, устраиваясь в постели.  
\- Ты совсем не смешной, - сказал он, и Стив тихо рассмеялся.  
\- А вот и не правда, - прошептал он, и прижал Баки ближе к своему плечу, чтобы убедиться, что ему тепло.  
\- Правда, - пробормотал Баки. Он задышал глубже, уснув.  
Стив беспокоился о нем - у Баки было одеяло с электроподогревом, которое, очевидно, не работало, но это было не особенно плохое одеяло, и Стив хотел быть уверенным, что если электричество включат, Баки будет тепло.  
Он устроился удобнее и спрятал улыбку в макушке Баки. Его волосы были, конечно же, мягкими и пахли замечательно, потому что Стив Роджерс, черт возьми, запал на этого парня, на парня, с которым он даже стоять не мог на одной улице всего неделю назад.  
Думая об этом, Стив уснул.

***

\- О нет!  
Услышав громкий возглас, Стив тут же сел на постели, проснувшись и распахнув глаза.  
\- Ох.  
Было ярко, очень-очень ярко. А еще кто-то только что кричал. И Стив был почти уверен, что с комнатой что-то не так, и ему это не нравилось, как и яркость, и шум, и что, черт возьми, вообще происходило?!  
\- Черт!  
Стив вспомнил, что остался у Баки, и, должно быть, электричество включилось, потому как спальня Баки была ярко освещена, а Баки был очень-очень разбуженным.  
\- Свет врубили, - отметил Стив.  
\- Я блин вижу это! – вскрикнул Баки, и перевернулся, отодвигаясь от ночника. – Черт, свет. К черту. Со свечами бы такое дерьмо не произошло. Все, я выхожу из игры и прячусь под одеяло, это единственный выход.  
Стив рассмеялся, не заметив, как получилось то, что он снова обнял Баки. Баки же постарался зарыться в одеяло сильнее, становясь похожим на огромное буррито. Его длинные волосы обрамляли его лицо, и это было так…  
\- Боже, ты такой милый, - сказал Стив, улыбаясь.  
\- Заткнись, - буркнул Баки, и Стив рассмеялся. Он коснулся лица Баки, и слава Богу, оно было теплым.  
Баки прильнул к его ладони и улыбнулся, и Стив больше не мог сопротивляться. Это было так естественно – наклониться и поцеловать Баки Барнса в ярко освещенной комнате посреди рождественской ночи.  
Баки ответил на поцелуй, накрыв его губы своими, мягкими и теплыми, и щеки Стива так восхитительно заколола его утренняя щетина.  
Стив выдохнул, прервав поцелуй. Баки перевернулся на спину, и вдруг выругался, вздохнув.  
\- Ты не поможешь мне выбраться отсюда? Я, кажется, запутался в одеяле.  
Стив лег на спину и рассмеялся так громко, как уже давно не смеялся.  
\- Стив, ты мудак, - сказал ему Баки, потому что даже освободив Баки из плотного кокона одеяла, тот все еще подсмеивался над ним.  
Стив набросил на него мягкий плед, обняв.  
\- Через минуту здесь уже будет совсем тепло.  
\- Значит, ты можешь пойти и выключить свет? – спросил Баки с улыбкой. – Выключатель прямо за дверью.  
Стив закатил глаза, но все-таки вылез из-под одеяла, чтобы выключить свет. Теперь комнату заливал только мягкий свет далекого уличного фонаря, и очертания комнаты с трудом угадывались, как и должны были в самое секретное время ночи.  
\- Привет, - сказал Баки, когда Стив вернулся в кровать, - так вот, поцелуй. Что насчет поцелуя?  
Стив приблизил свое лицо к нему.  
\- Да, насчет поцелуя…  
\- Мне понравилось, - мягко произнес Баки. – Очень.  
\- Мне тоже.  
\- Почти так же сильно, как нравишься мне ты, - сказал Баки, и Стив рассмеялся.  
\- Это именно то, что ты хочешь сказать?  
\- Конечно! Ты в моей постели, хотя у меня есть одеяло с подогревом, плюс ты просто пошел и выключил свет, стоило мне только попросить, - ответил Баки. – Думаю, комментарии здесь излишни.  
\- Ты чертов педант, - Стив обнял его крепче, стараясь в то же время предоставить Баки достаточно пространства. – Вот так нормально?  
\- Отлично, - заверил его Баки, прижимаясь еще ближе. – Стив, можно тебя поцеловать?  
\- Да, будь так добр.  
Баки улыбнулся, нашел в темноте его губы своими, и поцеловал, нежнее, чем собирался. Но Стив, Стив был таким заботливым, и Баки был благодарен ему за это. Поэтому то, как он вел себя ранее… Черт, Баки был тем еще засранцем.  
\- Прости, - выпалил он, прервав вдруг поцелуй, - Стив, прости меня, я был таким придурком.  
Стив улыбнулся на это и мягко поцеловал его в щеку.  
\- Я тоже был тем еще придурком. Так что, и ты меня прости, солнце.  
\- Солнце?  
\- Солнце, - рассмеялся Стив и снова обнял Баки. – Тебе тепло?  
\- Ага, спасибо, - Баки зевнул. – Мне тепло. И я рад, что мы покончили с тем дерьмом.  
\- Аминь, - согласился Стив, подтягивая одеяло выше, - спи, Баки. Я буду здесь и утром.  
\- Не хочу, - Баки обнял Стива за талию, - ну то есть, я больше не хочу спать.  
\- Я понял тебя, - ответил Стив, и снова потянулся за поцелуем. – Черт, я действительно, бывает, веду себя как мудак по отношению к другим людям, - вдруг сказал он. – Я же видел, как все очарованы тобой. И не понимал.  
\- Это точно, - сказал Баки с улыбкой. – Но ты не такой. Я думал, что твоя жизнь идеальна, и ненавидел тебя за это.  
Стив фыркнул. Пальцы Баки мягко погладили лицо Стива.  
\- Ты сложен как Бог, ты знал?  
\- Ты тоже.  
Баки пожал плечами.  
\- Да, возможно.  
\- Это так.  
Стив прошелся поцелуями от щеки Баки вниз по шее, к плечу, чувствуя, как перекатываются мускулы под согретой сном мягкой тканью.  
\- Ты объективно весьма привлекателен. И ты… ты такой красивый.  
\- Мы едва знаем друг друга, - отозвался Баки грубовато.  
\- Я знаю. Но все будет замечательно, Бак. Нам предстоит многое узнать друг о друге.  
Баки улыбнулся и прижался ближе, уткнувшись макушкой в его подбородок.  
\- Ты прав и это круто. Какой твой любимый цвет?  
\- Синий. Какой твой любимый цветок?  
Баки помолчал.  
\- Черт, я что, должен выбрать один?  
Стив усмехнулся.  
\- Да пошел ты! Ладно, - Баки пробрался рукой под футболку Стива и пощекотал ему ребра. – Маки.  
\- Почему маки? – спросил Стив, удивленный выбором.  
\- Потому что мои щеки прямо как красные маки! – пошутил Баки. – Ну и они выглядят драматично, прям как я. Хотя они прекрасны.  
Стив крепче обнял Баки. Это именно Баки был прекрасным.  
\- Жизнь и история людей уже так давно связана с маками, но никто этого не понимает. Семенами мака засаживали поля боев – «поля во Фландрии, здесь маки шелестят», ну и всякое такое . Они знаменуют одни из худших событий человеческой истории, Первую Мировую Войну и опиумные войны. Из них изготовляют наркотики, которые могут нанести вред, но и обезболить, например, - Баки хмыкнул, - прости, что начал эту лекцию. Просто … никто не подозревает об этом, но этот цветок занимает большое место в человеческой жизни во многих отношениях. И мне это нравится.  
\- Это удивительно, - только и мог сказать Стив, - ты потрясающий. Это так здорово.  
Баки только пожал плечами.  
\- Что ты… любишь печь больше всего? – спросил он.  
\- Яблочный пирог, - без колебаний ответил Стив. – Это была любимая выпечка моей мамы, она научила меня его готовить. Это заставляет меня думать о моем детстве. Это заставляет всех думать о детских годах, и о Дне Благодарения, и о всяких таких вот хороших вещах. Даже люди, которые не едят пироги, любят запах яблочного пирога.  
\- Ты делаешь людей счастливыми, - заметил Баки.  
\- Ты тоже.  
Баки хихикнул.  
\- О, ты должен увидеть, сколько заказов мы получаем от тех, кто разозлил свою вторую половину.  
Стив засмеялся.  
\- Я видел своими глазами то, как в моей кофейне распадаются четыре пары.  
\- Прекрати, ты же нас сглазишь! – завизжал Баки, прикрывая рот Стива ладонью.  
Стив поцеловал его пальцы, радуясь тому, какие они теплые – и левая рука Баки, которой досталось в аварии, тоже. Тем не менее, он подтянул одеяло на Баки еще немного.  
\- Значит, нам есть что сглазить?  
\- Думаю, да, - Баки поцеловал Стива в щеку, - я хочу, чтобы у нас было, что сглазить. Ты мне очень нравишься, Стив Роджерс. Я хочу тебя поцеловать. Много раз.  
\- И я. По всем пунктам, - Стив поцеловал Баки. - Мне бы хотелось, чтобы между нами что-то было.  
Баки широко улыбнулся.  
\- Я уже вижу самодовольные лица Нат и Дарси.  
\- Ну и ладно. У меня есть отличный парень, чтобы не отвлекаться на них.  
Баки хихикнул и коротко коснулся губ Стива своими.  
\- И у меня, - он снова поцеловал его. - Я скажу это, пока не передумал, потому что это слишком сопливо, но это правда. Когда я был маленьким, я был одним из трех детей евреев во всем городе. Ханука великолепна, не пойми меня неправильно! Я люблю свою религию и традиции. Но я всегда очень, очень хотел получить именно рождественский подарок, потому что его получали все остальные, - он громко вздохнул, - и вот… я получил его. У меня милый, веселый, горячий парень, и сейчас Рождество, так что ...  
\- Ты прав, - сказал Стив. - Это чертовски сопливо.  
\- Только попробуй кому-нибудь сказать, что я произнес такие сантименты вот этим вот ртом!  
\- Никому и никогда, - пообещал Стив и мягко коснулся губ Баки. - Можешь развернуть меня рождественским утром.  
Баки застонал и оттолкнул Стива, который рассмеялся, как распоследний засранец.  
\- Я серьезно! – сказал Стив и зевнул. – Я же все еще буду здесь.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Баки и поцеловал его в щеку. – Спи, все, я буду молчать.  
\- У тебя такой приятный голос. Говори со мной, пожалуйста, - пробормотал Стив, прижимаясь к Баки ближе.  
Баки тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Шшш, спи. Санта должен прийти и оставить тебе подарок, а он не сможет этого сделать, если ты не спишь.  
\- Я уже получил подарок, - сообщил Стив, крепко обнимая Баки.  
\- Фу.  
Стив захихикал и прижался носом к шее Баки. От него так хорошо пахло.  
\- Сладких снов, солнце.  
\- И тебе. Солнце.  
И Стив тут же провалился в сон, стоило только Баки провести пальцами по волосам Стива.  
**Эпилог Первый:**  
На следующее утро Баки Барнс с огромным энтузиазмом развернул свой рождественский подарок. Как и Стив Роджерс.  
**Эпилог Второй:**  
\- Попробуй эти, - сказал Стив и развернул мини-кекс. – Это весенняя новинка.  
Баки открыл рот, улыбнувшись, когда Стив угостил его еще теплым кексом.  
\- Мммм. Лаванда! Вкусно.  
Стив улыбнулся и наклонился для поцелуя.  
\- Отлично. Оставлю немного для вас с Нат.  
\- Спасибо, солнце, - мягко сказал Баки, и Стив снова поцеловал его.  
Баки ел теперь намного лучше, у него был лучший терапевт их городка, и он так упорно работал, борясь против своего расстройства. Стиву теперь практически не приходилось размешивать ему протеиновые коктейли, или обнимать его и смотреть с ним телевизор, пока Баки слизывал с ложки арахисовое масло – единственный ужин, на который он был согласен.  
\- Вот, - сказал Баки и повернулся к боковой стойке, возвращаясь с веточкой ландыша. Он приколол его к ремню фартука Стива. – С весной тебя, любовь моя.  
Стив глуповато и абсолютно влюбленно улыбнулся, и Баки улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
\- Люблю тебя, Баки Барнс.  
\- И я тебя, Стив.  
Нат возникла за их спинами, вздохнула, и потянулась к пульверизатору.  
\- Я же могу воспользоваться этим, мальчики.  
\- Ты считаешь нас милыми, - сообщил ей Баки. - Ты рада, что у меня, наконец-то, кто-то появился. Признайся, ты счастлива, что мы со Стивом больше не ненавидим друг друга.  
\- Я больше никогда ничего не расскажу Дарси, - мрачно ответила на это Нат. Стив протянул ей крошечный кекс, и лицо ее тут же приняло благосклонное выражение. - О!  
Баки рассмеялся, наблюдая, как она ест, и наклонился через прилавок, чтобы поцеловать Стива в щеку.  
\- Увидимся после работы, детка?  
\- Я приду сюда, когда закончу, - пообещал Стив, – просто, чтобы убедиться, что вы не останетесь здесь ночевать.  
\- Ты прав, он мне нравится, - сообщила Нат Баки. - И да, принеси мне еще кексов в следующий раз, ладно?  
\- Конечно, - Стив поцеловал Баки в ответ, подмигнул Нат и вернулся в свою кофейню.  
\- Неудачник, - Нат показала Баки язык.  
\- Мой парень снабжает тебя кексами каждый день, если что, - отметил Баки.  
Он улыбнулся, а Нат только многозначительно окинула его взглядом, и направилась обратно собирать букет, который она начала в их мастерской.  
В воздухе витало что-то неуловимое, какое-то неуловимое тепло, обещание весны. Им со Стивом надо было уже начать думать о том, как провести лето - может быть, они на несколько дней уедут, оставив дела, и займутся чем-нибудь клевым, только они вдвоем.  
Но это все было в будущем. Сейчас же, в своем настоящем, Баки продавал цветы, и, чтобы побаловать себя и отвлечься, кидал изредка взгляд на кофейню напротив, где Стив как раз мыл окна витрины. В их прекрасном настоящем.


End file.
